Kuras Tiger
A kuras tiger comes about its armor in two ways; it grows it with the aid of magic, but it also eats what it can find to strengthen their armor further. Their diet also includes a wide variety of meat, and they kill only to feed. Once fully grown, this plating will harden further, becoming impenetrable by any known weapon. Regardless of the color of the tiger, the metal is always what appears to be living iron, durable and constantly regenerating. These tigers are either a beautiful shade of orange or a cool silver, both colors striped. Kuras tigers are one of the more difficult magical creatures for magi to obtain, because of their power. An adult has never been captured alive, and finding a cub on its own is rare. It is said that the nagas of Raza hold them in high respect, even giving them offerings so that, in return, the nagas are not attacked. Others, though, should be wary when venturing into the Jungle, and do so only in daylight, when these tigers are resting high in the trees. Egg This red and green egg has an incredibly strong shell. Hatchling This cub is rather sweet, still small enough to be picked up. Its fur is soft under your hand, but you can see the marks of a powerful creature within this tiger. This hatchling loves to play-hunt, chasing its litter mates and small wildlife. The cub's mother raises it, bringing it and others into the forest to learn how to survive. It is necessary for a magi to play a role in raising a kuras tiger youngling, though, lest it become truly wild. Right now the little one has strayed from the other cubs, its attention captured by a passing butterfly. The cub leaps wildly into the air, missing the insect and tumbling into some tall grass, where it is quickly joined by its litter mates. Adult Kuras tigers are a unique species of feline; all along their backs, metal grows from their spines. Jagged spikes of metal also grow along their tails, making these tigers formidable indeed. They are to be found in the Jungle of Raza, thought to be the kings of the jungle, and have few enemies. Not even a Telvian Panther can withstand an attack from one of these creatures. Added to their predatory power is the ability to see perfectly in the dark, without the aid of the moon. For this reason kuras tigers hunt during the nighttime, when they are difficult to see. These tigers are said to be fearless, and their noble demeanor causes them to hunt and live in solidarity. Like most magical creatures, though, they take only one partner for life and raise their own offspring. The adult kuras tiger is very territorial in the wild, but in the keep these felines get along well, and can often be seen sleeping in a real pile. They can become very playful, and sometimes in the summer can be seen by the Lake, swimming in order to cool off. Breeding Available for 3 Additional Information *No. 96 * Obtained from Donation Shop for 2 (February 15 - March 14, 2010) *Released: February 15, 2010 *Sprites: GlassWalker *Description: Damien *Gender Dimorphism: **Males are silver ** Females are brown. *Origins:This creature is based on a real tiger. Category:Donation Category:2010 Creatures Category:Gender Dimorphism Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Felines